


Alfredesque

by avalonroses



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 20:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12092748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonroses/pseuds/avalonroses
Summary: Alfred makes the mistake of practising his marriage proposal for Arthur in the wrong place, at the wrong time.





	Alfredesque

“You can do this, just be cool,” Alfred reassured his reflection. “It’s just Arthur.”

The back of his throat was waxy and his stomach like it was bubbling. He couldn’t fathom a previous time in his life where he’d been this nervous. Alfred got nervous, of course, but he wasn’t predisposed to anxiousness. Especially to the point of feeling queasy.

It’s only natural, his brother had said.

The American regarded his reflection once more. His pupils were wildly dilated and his shoulders were taut and corded from gripping the rim of the sink but his uneasiness wasn’t too obvious. Regardless, Arthur knew Alfred’s tells and tics better than anyone and he would know something was up instantly.

“Get it together or you’re gonna give the game away.”

Alfred had been so busy, well, busying himself that he hadn’t actually thought about the enormity of what he was about to do. Now that he’d finished double-triple-quadruple checking that everything would go according to plan, he was left only with the reality of it.

By no means was he reconsidering or doubting himself, Alfred was irrevocably certain of his decision and the happiness that would accompany it.

But what if Arthur said no?

He desperately wanted Arthur to be his fiancé, his groom and, in turn, his husband. This desire had always been stored in the crooks of Alfred’s mind, ever since he and Arthur had first started dating and Alfred thought ‘I’m going to marry this guy one day’.

Then, about six months ago, Alfred had found himself window-shopping in the ring section of a jewellers’ and knew the time had come.

Alfred told Mattie first. Not so much told as blurted out ‘Can you help me find an engagement ring for Arthur?’ around a mouthful of barbequed pork chop.

The ring sat in its small, pillowed box next to a bottle of pale yellow cologne. The white-gold circlet was undecorated and thin. It was the one. Alfred could envision it on Arthur’s finger; he could see Arthur unconsciously twisting it when he was lost in thought.

Planning how the evening would go had been a long, meticulous process but everything had eventually slotted into place. Arthur was a temperamental being and wouldn’t appreciate a showy evening of clichés and grand gestures. Between the joint efforts of his family, Alfred had orchestrated the evening so it would pan out harmoniously and memorably.

With a skittish exhale, Alfred attempted to breathe out his apprehension.

“Will you marry me, Arthur?”

That was it, that’s all he had to do. One question. It was so easy.

“But what if he says no…”

“He won’t say no.”

Alfred jolted. His heart lurched to the front of his rib cage like it had become too heavy for his body.

From the mirror’s eye, Alfred spotted his boyfriend standing in the centre of the doorway. He was dressed impeccably. He looked amazing.

“I won’t say no,” the Englishman repeated. There was something about his voice, something different.

Alfred groaned and let his head drop. “Did you… did you hear everything?”

“Yes, I heard everything, you idiot, you were supposed to be ready ten minutes ago so I came looking for you,” Arthur informed him, slowly venturing further into the small, downstairs bathroom.

“Oh my god, I’ve ruined it, I’ve completely ruined everything. I am an idiot, I can’t believe –”

“Alfred.” A finger pressed against Alfred’s lips and Arthur’s lovely face filled his line of vision. Alfred realised now what was so different about Arthur’s voice. He was overcome with emotion. Arthur had a reputation for having a bit of a temper and letting his anger get the better of him but it was incredibly rare for Arthur to become emotional in a way that would betray his vulnerability. In that moment, in front of Alfred, though, his eyes were glazed with tears and his lips were touched by bliss.

“Yes,” Arthur whispered into Alfred’s ear, his voice cracked around that one word and Alfred knew it was taking all of Arthur’s strength not to cry.

“What?”

“Yes, Alfred.”

“Yes?” Alfred breathed, stunned into stupidity. “You… you will? Marry me? You’ll marry me? Really? Even though I’m an idiot?”

“Yes, even though you’re an idiot.” Arthur was nodding and sniffling and smiling. “Yes, my idiot.”

Alfred’s entire body lightened with the sweetness of that word and his kissed Arthur through both of their smiles. The Englishman returned kisses over and over with a ‘yes’ on his lips. Alfred urged Arthur to wrap his legs around Alfred’s waist and laughed underneath the onslaught of Arthur’s affection.

-/-

They decided to pretend the bathroom incident had never happened and they weren’t, in fact, already engaged. The evening went exactly as planned; Alfred proposed on one knee, Arthur was taken aback but said yes, again, and everyone celebrated late into the night.

Alfred couldn’t quite believe they’d gotten away with it and was about to give himself a pat on the back for recovering so well from such an Alfredesque mess-up.

That was until Mattie found him, wearing an expression of exasperated amusement.

“What did I say about practising in the mirror, Al?”

Alfred grinned in reply. Arthur said yes, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for 365daysofusuk, all those years ago ;-;


End file.
